


[podfic] True Love’s First Kiss

by reena_jenkins



Category: Enchanted (2007), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Actual Disney Princess Jim Kirk, Alternate Universe - Enchanted (2007) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Pike is a chipmunk, Podfic, Romance, Tropes, True Love's Kiss, musical numbers, originally posted in 2010
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Modern day AU. Leonard McCoy doesn’t believe in true love. Jim Kirk has been waiting for it his whole life. A STXI/Enchanted mash-up
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Spock/Nyota Uhura
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	[podfic] True Love’s First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [True Love's First Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/647215) by caitri. 



**Coverartist:** [](https://cybel.livejournal.com/profile)[**cybel**](https://cybel.livejournal.com/)

 **Warnings:** Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Alternate Universe - Enchanted (2007) Fusion, Actual Disney Princess Jim Kirk, Romance, Fluff, musical numbers, Tropes, True Love's Kiss, Pike is a chipmunk, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, originally posted in 2010

 **Music:** [Disney's Enchanted soundtrack playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLE5C14D32C7B4E328)

 **Length:** 01:12:10

 **Download Link:** You can download this podfic as a [**zipped folder of mp3s right over here**](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/True%20Love's%20First%20Kiss.zip) (thanks, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).

OR you can download this podfic as a [**podbook/m4b right over here**](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podbooks/\(ST-xi_Enc\)%20_True%20Love's%20First%20Kiss_.m4b) (thanks, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).

OR you can stream each individual chapter of the podfic by clicking the links below:

[Part One (01:00:44)](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/True%20Love's%20First%20Kiss/\(ST-xi_Enc\)%20_True%20Love's%20First%20Kiss_%20part%201.mp3)

[Part Two (00:11:25)](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/True%20Love's%20First%20Kiss/\(ST-xi_Enc\)%20_True%20Love's%20First%20Kiss_%20part%202.mp3)


End file.
